Who are you?
by SweetSakuraDreams
Summary: When the two Yamis switch hosts...What in Ra's name will happen? This is a very unique Yami Bakura x Anzu fic. Hmm. Figure the rest out yourselves. ^-^ R/R!!
1. Kuriboh boxers and Mind control

A/n: Hmm, Well, I got this idea while I was playing Duelist of eternal Soul and the idea just came to me. It's definitely different and I don't like yaoi! Plus, in Shonen Jump, Anzu isn't that bad… She's actually pretty cool! Eh.. My first YuGiOh fic…and sorry if I mess something up, feel free to correct me.  
  
Check out my InuYasha "If only you would love me" and Cowboy Bebop "Cowgirl Edward"  
  
^_^; I love reviews! And 3 reviews are needed for the next chapter to go up. So on and so forth.  
  
Enjoy ,  
  
---Sakura   
  
Should this story be romance humor or romance Action/adventure.. what about other pairings besides Anzu/Yami Bakura? I need your help.. seriously… mentally too… Anyways, Read and Review.   
  
Ch.1  
  
Kuriboh Boxers and Mind Control  
  
"Jounouchi , you lazy bum!" Anzu yelled as she shook him. The ever patient Yuugi waited, and Honda sighed, watching all the pretty girls passing, wanting to chase after them. But alas, Anzu was making them spend quality time together, saying that dueling took up too much time and wanted to spend time together old times sake. And yes, Jounouchi was reliving a favorite past time of his, snoozing, In Kuriboh boxers in his house. His drunken father was passed out on the floor as he normally was on mornings. This was a Sunday morning and there was no school, and she wanted to get going!   
  
"Mmm.. 5 more minutes." He drooled all over her hand which totally made her eyes glare a death stare in which she proceeded to smack him with her purse.   
  
"Jounouchi, get your lazy ass out of bed, I can't take this anymore!" Honda pawed and tapped at the girls from out Jou's window, desperate to get outside. Plus, Yuugi wanted out too, the house was filthy, and smelled disgusting of all sorts of things.   
  
Anzu had an idea and smirked. It was stupid. But that was Jounouchi.  
  
"It's me, Kaiba." She muttered. Jounouchi jumped out of bed, looked right to left and held up his fists.  
  
"Where's that b--Oh hey Yuugi. Eh. I Must have been dreaming again. How did the beach full of babes turn into Kaiba with Anzu's voice?!" He plopped back down onto his bad, totally oblivious to the fact all three had heir eyes on the Kuriboh boxers.  
  
"You know those were distributed from a company that was bought by Kaiba Corp…" Anzu pointed out, still teasing him and she pointing to his boxers. Jou looked down as his eyes widened.   
  
"SHIT!" He yelled as he jumped off and ripped them off throwing them away.   
  
"Yeek!" Anzu screamed while partially laughing her head off, running out of the apartment. It took a few seconds but it eventually registered in the boy's mind.  
  
"….." Was his response as Yuugi handed him some pants that were laying on the floor a.k.a. his laundry basket with a sweat drop.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Anzu leaned against the brick building with a sigh, one foot one the pavement, one on the building. She looked down, bored, twisting and wrapping her small purse's handle part around her wrist and then watching it undo, spin and spin, come to an end, and spin the other way. Several guys that walked by looked at the brunette wearing a blue tank top and long jeans from the corner of their eyes. Anzu felt their stare and wanted to shove her platform shoes up their -- oh look come the boys. The fact was Anzu wasn't interested in any boys but the one known as "Yami Yuugi". He was much more cool than Yuugi. Sure, Yuugi was nice.. But he was just too much of a wimp. This Yuugi, the dark one, was a pharaoh, his whole life was shrouded by mystery, it was cool, it was sexy, it was her type of guy. But "Yami" never even looked at Anzu as more than anything as a friend. It was all about Duel Monsters she thought. That's what this break today was for! It was either stupid tournaments or sitting in the game shop all day fixing decks, it was too much. Anzu just wanted to shop and eat pizza with her friends.  
  
"Eheheh, sorry Anzu!" Jounouchi sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head, grinning like a four year old. She smiled and waved it off. NOTHING was going to ruin the day. She had to make sure of it.  
  
"So… where exactly are we going?" Honda asked.   
  
"Well.. I thought I'd let you decide!" She had to give her friends SOME credit after all, right?  
  
"THE BEACH!" Honda and Jou shouted. Scratch that. No credit for being mindless idiots.  
  
"No." Anzu said, in an "Listen to me or you die" tone. The boys obeyed. Unfortunate for them.   
  
"I have an idea. Let's go to the new amusement park, Anzu!" Yuugi pointed out the tip of a roller coaster, over some tall sky scrapers.  
  
"That sounds great Yuugi! What about you two?" She looked towards the boys.  
  
"Uh..yeah..sure..whatever you say."  
  
"Hmph. C'mon Yuugi!" She grasped and nearly choked her purse strap… if it were alive… To death. The boys… excluding Yuugi, who was walking next to Anzu about 20 feet ahead, cringed.  
  
"Slave Driver."  
  
"Mother."  
  
The two said. Jeez, they couldn't be anymore alike, now could they? Except we all know Jou's got the dueling skills! [ Hehe. I love Jounouchi. He's the best. ]  
  
The "twins" eventually caught up, and poor Yuugi had to keep on his feet to keep up as well. She abruptly stopped, collecting her nerves. Poor her. She had to deal with all these idiots… I mean boys. Well, SOMEONE had to do it. Let's give her some credit. In the English version anime she was too friendly. Now it's Listen to Anzu or die a painful death. The only one that she could not force herself to boss… Er.. Tell what to do um… command!!! Yes, Command Yami Yuugi was a thing she could not do. Mainly because he was probably like 25 in a 15 year old's body not to mention the whatever million years added onto that. This was an older guy! Although she wished Yami act more like a normal guy than a… a pharaoh.  
  
If you're an idiot and this is too much for you… Let's take a visit in Jou's brain.  
  
~~~The wonderful mind of Jounouchi~~~  
  
Yami: Rawr  
  
Anzu: Eep.  
  
~~~Going back to an IQ higher than 2~~~ ^^;;  
  
"Anzu?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"Yeah?" She turned, doing a 180 practice move in her platform shoes [ Hey. That's hard o.o; ]  
  
She started walking backwards randomly bumping into people. 'Sorry, Sorry' she said softly to about a dozen people.  
  
"At this rate we'll never make it. It's way across the city. Do you have money for a bus fare?"  
  
Yuugi asked, being sweet and innocent as ever. "I could give Jounouchi and Honda some money…"  
  
" Ooh Hey! I have an idea! It's a short-cut. Plus. I buy myself things. I don't need people's help. Thanks anyway Yuugi." Jounouchi said, and as the crossing light turned green he ran across the street, Honda following.  
  
"Hey, Jounouchi! You better not get us lost!" Anzu said, laughing a bit as she tried to keep up in her shoes, Jeez! Even Yuugi who in my opinion resembles a chibi [ x.o ] could keep up with her! Anzu, wear sneakers next time. Plus, you're making Yuugi feel even more chibi-ish!   
  
The alley was dark, damp, and in a closed in squished spot between a few buildings. No one complained. With their adventures yet so far, this was nothing. But Anzu was not fond of the bugs. Good thing she had these kick ass shoes! [ Literally, I might add xD ]. She crossed her arms, not happy with her environment. Yuugi smiled and joked,   
  
"Want Yami out to protect you Anzu?"   
  
'YES.' She thought. But she smiled, and pushed Yuugi away with one hand.   
  
"Besides! Anzu's got big tough men like us!" Jounouchi commented, him and Honda striking poses. Anzu sweat dropped.   
  
"More on the lines of weak little boys." She smirked as she held her arms crossed, giving her almost a smug look.   
  
When Anzu and Yuugi exchanged glances they laughed lightly, but then…  
  
A third laugh whose voice didn't belong to either Honda nor Jounouchi was heard. Jounouchi clenched his fists as he saw he had led his friends onto a dead end, with rare hunters decorating it, giving it a look that says  
  
"You're trapped" Malik grinned, the leader of the card hunters, said, leaning against the wall, in a cloak.  
  
Hey Malik you read my mind! No. Wait. He controls minds. Ms. Cleo reads them. She's scary…   
  
Author sweat drops as she continues with the evil peeps evil plot… to.. :D  
  
"We're here to eliminate you, of course." Malik smirked, looking and Yami, taunting him. His friends were in danger and he wasn't about to smile and say "You can kill me anytime, best buddy ol' pal!" Nope. Not in this story anyways.  
  
Enough of Malik. Time for… Yup, you guessed It! Our favorite hot evil demon bishie, BOB! I mean Yami Bakura! Ehehe. The dark Bakura jumped down from a random rooftop, pushing one of the lowly rare hunter aside, moving up towards Yami with a devilish grin, Jounouchi clenching his fists tighter so that his knuckles turned white, Honda too, was willing to fight, but Anzu… what could Anzu do?  
  
This struck her as feeling completely helpless. What could one girl… with no special talent except for shopping and dancing possible do against a large group of very capable fighters, a 5000 year old tomb robber, and a man willing to kill all? Not a heck of a lot, that's for sure. But Anzu was NOT the type to give up. Not in this lifetime, anyways! These jerks ruined her day! And she felt this was the LEAST of her worries as of now…  
  
"Thief." Yami said, darkened eyes narrowing.   
  
"Pharaoh." Bakura spat. His eyes struck into Yami's…and Yuugi's for that matter, and then onto Honda, Jounouchi, who was glaring like mad, and then Anzu, in which his brow arched, and loosened up a bit, at the girl's reaction. And how he loved it. Anzu saw Bakura look throughout her group of friends, as she prayed he wouldn't look at her. She was an obvious weakness to them, duh, the girls in animes always are. Unless they can REALLY kick butt… like Sailor Moon! Random people smack the Author as she goes 'AHEM!' and keep writing. But, no, Anzu looked into what felt like the devil himself. She let out a small gasp, and took a small step backwards. She hadn't meant to, it was just an automatic response as you will… point willing, she was SCARED!   
  
Bakura returned to look at the ancient pharaoh disguised as an average high school boy… that was extremely chibi-ish! Heh.   
  
"Nice girlfriend." He smirked, eyes running back to Anzu who looked she'd just been hit by a brick…BAM? Then Emril shows up and drags Author off to court for using his word.   
  
"She's nothing more than a friend. A friend to my host, and to me. Same with all my new friends." Yami said, staring back, not smirking like our favorite Yami, Yami Bakura. Ohh, he was having fun! Heh. Define "fun" for tomb robbers bent on taking over the world.  
  
But BAM! here comes another mental brick Anzu, duck!!!!!! But no, I'm just the author who write the story.. Emril nooo! This is the what the 6th time this chapter! Jeez, Stop talking to me. I'm not talking to you…Yes, you demon me, YES YOU ARE! ….. Okay, While the two other s me 'fight' over… who knows what, lets continue what shall happen? Oh shyte! It's Emril…BAM! And then an explosion is heard…  
  
Yummy, nice shrimp, Emril. Why thank you. Okay. Now I'm just plain typing to myself at 7:12 AM. I've been up all night. BLAME THE IMSONIACS!   
  
Anyways, Anzu was stunned…Although she kind of knew that Yami didn't like her back… but… This, this was just plain harsh. She just stared on like a mindless zombie, lost in thought, this was it…  
  
Her worst day in her life…  
  
Ever. How dare them.. She hated them! As she stared down at the concrete ground, her head felt heavy and her eye's got cloudy with tears. Heh. She HAD to be strong… for her "friend's" sake… Damn you Yami! You made her sad! Ugh! Now you'll get a girlfriend… Go and be Yaoi-ish with Yuugi! :/  
  
"Well then, Pharaoh, how will you protect your friends here… after you are dead?" Bakura laughed evilly, this was his show! He has not the one to give up and follow the dude in a cloak with 40 MORE freaks in cloaks. I mean, what is up with that, Malik? So.. Yami Bakura moved in, the Millennium Ring glowing, and for some odd reason his eyes straying to Anzu's. She gave him a complete glare of hatred, that she did. She would be fun to taunt once the pharaoh was gone. Yes, that first.   
  
"Bakura!" Malik commanded and, standing up now, opposed to leaning against the wall, Millennium Rod held out, at Bakura. He threw off his cloak, [ No, Malik Fan girls! BACK! BACK I SAY! RAWR!] and marched up to Malik, pointing the Millennium signature part under his chin. Prodding the rod under the Dark one's chin who scowled and pushed it away from his face Yami took this time as a definite advantage… All he needed was a few seconds to get the true power of the Millennium Puzzle's full potential. That would rid this Earth of Malik, Bakura AND their 40 goons. Yami Malik and the 40 thieves? - snickers - hehe.  
  
"Heh. Better act quick." Bakura turned his focus on Yuugi's Yami and then a wave of energy flew out at Yami, who only had half of the amount needed and his energy from the puzzle went at Bakura. And here's where the stupid part comes in where Malik actually uses his mind control and throws it into the recipe.  
  
There was a giant explosion, knocking Anzu down, flat on her butt. She coughed and when the smoke cleared… She gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? What do you think?  
  
YES! YOU OVER THERE YOU LAZY BUM!  
  
This story lies in YOUR hands.  
  
If no reviews come in, neither does the story. If suggestions don't come in… the story shall be tasteless and dull…  
  
And if you review and give me advice expect the next chapter up soon because really,….  
  
I'm attacking this story with a stick, my eyes closed. Hehe.. Piñata!!!!  
  
x.o; Will reviews come out If I smack it enough?  
  
Lets find out.  
  
- SMACK BEAT, SHHZAAM!-  
  
The Author then saves, puts on ff.net for all to enjoy, and then move to wait for whatever falls from this YuGiOh piñata.  
  
Love and Peace  
  
~ Sakura. 


	2. Prediction of the Soul Switch

Sankyuu for all the reviews, although, people did not listen. I said I need some help and all you guys said was " Write more". This Sakura is disappointed. So, she will blindly attack her YuGiOh piñata once more, seeing if helpful reviews shall be her prize. Shout outs to my friend, Bakura, and our special guest on the show…Seta! ( Siei ). I need help with pairings people. I really don't like Yaoi. But what do you guys want? Some people can just do with out a partner. You guys decide. Yuugi x? Whoever. Decide. Just try not to be Yaoi-obsessed fan girls/guys :/ Okay, note that this story IS about Anzu and Yami Bakura, but it does involve others, like the people in this chapter ^_^;  
  
I got a flame saying this story was boring x_o; Does this story seem boring to you, other fans o' mine? Feh. And totaling all my four stories and their reviews, I have 95 total! And I may have more the time this chapter goes up, I hope one of you reading right now is the 100th! Ah! I feel like such a good author, ^____^, I just hope I can continue on all the ones I want to, I have a tendency to drift away from projects. Wish me luck to become the best author I can possibly be! You too for anyone who has a passion to put your thoughts onto paper… or word processors! Hehe.  
  
Anyways, Enjoy.  
  
--Sakura  
  
Chapter2:  
  
The Prediction of the Soul Switch   
  
Yuugi's body lay sprawled across the ground, and so was Bakura's just a few feet away. Malik stood grinning holding the Millennium Rod in his hand, the other, holding his cloak over his shoulder. A few Rare Hunter body guards lay by Malik's feet as he stepped over them.   
  
" Hm. It seems the Pharaoh's passed out. Too bad…" He said, a frown now displayed across his face. He looked back to his other Rare Hunters and pointed towards Bakura's passed out body, in which they lifted him up and held him over a Rare Hunter's shoulder.  
  
Anzu was now kneeling on the ground, holding Yuugi's body in her arms, tears rolling down her cheek's and onto his. Malik turned, disgusted.  
  
"I want the Pharaoh to be conscious when he draws his last breath. I shall return." Malik and all the Rare Hunters soon vanished and the wall that made the dead end what it was, vanished too, they saw a narrow alley continuing to a busy street.  
  
"That…." Jounouchi clenched his fists even more and then sighed turning to Anzu. The two boys knew she had a thing for Yami, and also knew when to keep their distance. She whimpered and shook slightly, shaking her head. How could things get any worse?  
  
Anzu put Yuugi's fainted body down and supported his head with one hand, while the other dried her tears. She took a deep breath and tried to put on a caring smile. Yuugi… or perhaps his Yami stirred.   
  
"No… Y-Yami…" Yuugi mumbled, one of his hands reaching out to Anzu's and it gripped her wrist. She stayed still and watched.  
  
"He's… He cant!" Yuugi whispered urgently, gasping for air. Yuugi's eyes were shut tightly, his brows furrowed. She saw a glisten at the tips of his eye lashes. Was he crying?   
  
"Ahhh! Nooo!" Yuugi yelled, tears streaming, and he gripped Anzu's wrist tighter. What was it? It looked like he was in pain… Yuugi screamed, his voice wavering, he IS in pain, Anzu thought.   
  
"Y-Yuugi?" Anzu whispered silently. She loved Yami and would give up her life for him, but that didn't mean that Yuugi was just his host. He was one of her best friends, of course!! She would too, die for him. She loved all her friends. No matter how much of idiots they seemed to be, or how much they played Duel Monsters, or anything. They would also love her in return and they would always be friends. That was another mental brick, this one softer, she would always have her friends. Just being around them was enough… They didn't have to go to some theme park to spend time together. They already did all the time. And that's where Anzu could be there for them the most. In their adventures, cheering them on, as they discovered who they really were… inside.   
  
This makes the Author's friend, Seta, sigh. " Where's Emril!? Where are the hot guys!? SAKURA! You said Yami Bakura would be in this, not Anzu!" Alas, the Author, Sakura, has much to put up with indeed. Yes, it was getting very sentimental in the last paragraph, but if it was meant to be sentimental, then the title would have been ANGSTY ANZU MEETS EVIL BAKURA, now wouldn't it?! This Author likes to laugh! So, this is why we have Seta. Now. Laugh at her. "HEY!" Seta attacks the Author and strangles her, as then the Author puts Seta in a nice small metal cage. STAY. And you'll see the hot guys. Well… they'll be… sort of… chibi. "WHAAAAAAT?!" Stay in your box! And maybe I'll introduce to my friend 'google.com/images/Bakura'. Hmph.   
  
"Yuugi?! Are you okay!?" Anzu cried out, this was more of a plea, not a question. A plea for his safety.   
  
But Anzu noticed something. A mysterious transformation took place whenever Yami took over, he was taller, and his voice deeper. But Yuugi remained the same height. He was still Yami! But why was he in such pain?   
  
"A-Anzu.. You cant! .. You have to… leave…" Yuugi opened his eyes for a mere second. His eyes looked directly into Anzu's, and they were glassy with emotion-filled tears. The shut once again.   
  
"Yuugi!" She cried out, shaking his shoulders a bit, the grip on her wrist softened, as his hand slid off and fell to the side.   
  
"Yuugi!" Jounouchi couldn't take this any longer, he dropped to his knees next to Anzu, by Yuugi's head, as Honda sat by his feet, so that Anzu was in the middle.   
  
"He's still breathing." Anzu said, happiness clearly detectable in her voice and smile, as she let out a sigh as she stopped talking. She brought her fingers to his palm, and traced over them softly, he was soaked in sweat, up his arm, tracing up his neck, cheek, wanting to stop at his lips ( yes, he's in pharaoh Yami tall form ) but continued, to his soaked in sweat forehead, and placed her hand under his hair, and kept her hand on his head.  
  
"Shhh. Yuugi. Yami. You'll be okay. I promise. Jounouchi? Honda? Could you help me get Yuugi back home?" She turned, facing Jounouchi who nodded.  
  
Jounouchi lifted Yuugi's body as Anzu had to let go, Honda pulling her up. She watched as she now realized 10 a.m. strangely became 8 p.m. Everything that say seemed to blur by in either a rush… or a slow breeze. The blood stained sky seemed to glow in Anzu's sapphire eyes as she walked down the street, heading towards the fiery sunset. They reached the game shop and Yuugi's home as his grandpa ran as quickly as his old legs could hurry up to the three and the fallen Yuugi.  
  
Anzu was able to spend the night at Yuugi's she was so worried. She stayed by his bedside the entire time. Her parents really didn't care about her, or at least it didn't seem so anyways. Her friends were all that she had. She fell asleep in a chair propped up against his bed, her hair sprayed across her forehead and Yuugi's quilts. Now she was soaked in sweat, and having a nightmare…  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~ Rare Hunter hide out, several hours earlier.  
  
Malik sighed in exhaustion as he watched nearly all his Rare Hunters leave his small apartment that he had gotten in the city. All who was left was Rishido and the passed out Bakura. He let his cloak down, and kicked it to the side as he plopped down onto the single bed, setting his Millennium rod down. This day, today had really worn his out, he was so close to defeating the pharaoh once and for all, but the foolish thief, Bakura just had to interfere. Damn him, he thought, massaging his head as he hand one hand supporting his head up by his forehead.   
  
Rishido was in the kitchen preparing a meal for himself, the thief and his young master. He felt a presence outside the window as he saw Malik's older sister Isis looking at him, into his eyes. It made him shiver although he thought this one time he shouldn't tell Malik. Continuing he poured some soup into 3 a bowl and walked into Malik's room, giving him the bowl of soup on a tray along crackers a glass of water. Malik nodded as somewhat of a thank-you to him and felt his sister's presence somewhere about. He mumbled as he sat back in his bed leaning against the backboard of it. He looked out the window at all the people running about. It certainly was different than Egypt, that was for sure. But Isis lingered on his mind. What was his sister up to? She knew what the future had in store and if she was around, something important was about to happen. He looked over at Bakura's fainted body which stirred in discomfort, but it then settled peacefully again. Strange, he thought, as usually Ryou, Yami Bakura's host didn't sleep well, since Bakura usually put Ryou in great pain. But Ryou seemed to have a smile across his face, a peaceful one…   
  
It doesn't concern me, he thought again as Malik rose off the bed and walked across the room, stopping at the door, which was open. He looked down at Bakura's host, he was still in his Yami takeover form. Perhaps the blast of the millennium items caused both him and his darker side to be rendered unconscious. It made sense. The millennium items were powerful and were not a force to be reckoned with. The fools. Malik carried one himself, be he, assuming, he knew hoe to control it.   
  
"Yeah right! Sure he does!" Seta crosses her arms in her little cage as she now has a sign hanging on her little prison. ' Will work for hot YuGiOh guys. ^.^' The Author questions Seta's sanity as she pleads for Jou, Bakura, and Malik.   
  
" I am taking a ride. I shall return within the evening." Malik said to his servant as he walked out the door, around the one of many apartment buildings to his motorcycle. He rode off on a desolate road leading away from the city, away from the sun which was going to set in a few hours. The wind in his face and speed and danger soothed Malik's frustrated mind.   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Anzu's dream   
  
Anzu was running down the sidewalk in anticipation. Yami had told her to meet her at Yuugi's grandfather's game shop. She entered the shop, and for some reason it was empty. Only Yami was there. "Yami?" She asked stepping forward. Yami moved up to her and kissed her lips. Anzu blushed and smiled.  
  
"Well, that's a way to greet somebody." She laughed slightly, looking into his eyes. But his eyes darkened as they turned deep brown. Yami, who had been holding her arms tightened his grip as he laughed malevolently, claws forming, digging into her skin.  
  
"Anzu, Help!!!!" Was Yuugi's plea. But it didn't come from his mouth, maybe because it wasn't him! It was none other than Yami Bakura! And Yuugi lay behind on the ground covered in blood.   
  
"This could be the future Anzu" there was another voice, a woman's! Anzu, holding back tears, trying to escape from Bakura's grip looked back at the woman from the museum, Isis.   
  
"What?" She yelled, tears streaming, partially from pain, but more from Yuugi's screams that were now so loud, it was hard to hear her own voice.   
  
"Beware of the future, and it's consequences." Isis warned and then disappeared. Anzu gasped and looked back at Bakura, eyes now glowing red, blood dripped from his mouth like a vampire.   
  
"No! Let go of me! Yuugi!!!" She screamed as she woke up.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-= End of dream sequence and back to Malik, hours before, sun beginning to set.  
  
Malik rode back towards his home, blonde fragments of hair blowing about. He had rode quite a bit today, going far out of the city, he was now going back into city limits, but Isis' presence grew stronger. He saw someone up ahead, a familiar woman, yes, his sister, Isis. It wasn't really a surprise to Malik. He had been expecting her. He growled a little and sped up heading right at her. But came to a screeching halt barely 2 feet in front of her. He jumped off to face his sister, seeing skyscrapers and a blood-like sunset behind her.  
  
"Isis. What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"More often now, brother, it saddens me to bring you more warnings of the future." The cool evening breeze blew past Malik's ears like a soft whispered then it flew to his sister making her Egyptian gown flutter.  
  
"I don't need your warnings, Isis. Leave your business here and stop interfering!" He yelled. Of course, Isis was hurt, but she had a mission, a duty, and it was to protect and made sure the future was not a one involved with pain.  
  
"Just be warned, Malik. Of the recent happenings, that was an action. Now be warned of the consequences of the recent actions."  
  
"I can handle the duties of my own actions. I am not a boy." Malik gripped the handle of the bike that was parked.   
  
"They are not only yours. But the enemies or allies as well. Everything that you involve yourself with becomes a part of what you have to deal with. It is not your responsibility. The future holds many surprises, as you will soon find out and fate will bind you with people you least expect. Many types of battles will ensue soon. Whether it is Duel Monsters, physical, emotional, or… mental ones, use good judgment…or all may come to an end…"   
  
Isis said, looking her younger baby brother whom she loved and cared for so much one last look into his violet eyes, seeing his whole life in just a glimmer. The happiness, anger, pain, sorrow, and even love were all present in just a glimpse for Isis to see. She often felt more than a sister for Malik, a mother, somewhat… and a best friend, when they were children. How she longed just to hold him in her arms, rocking him slowly back and forth, singing, or whispering a poem to Malik. But then she turned, trying to shut out all emotion possible. The world's fate was balancing on string.  
  
Malik walked back inside his home, mind on nothing in particular, and oddly enough, everything in the world. His body felt numb from not exactly the warning, but in his sister's voice. She was the one that had taken care of him his whole life, in these strange and unexpected ways, was she still caring for him now? He didn't know. He felt like he was watching himself from a distance, like a movie, and the present didn't seem real. He often rode his bike to get rid of stress or think, letting the wind blow away all his worries and thoughts, just gliding along the road…But he had just returned from that as he was now coming to his room. His body felt heavy and tired from this mental stress as he decided to go to sleep since now the sun was nothing more than an orange line on the horizon, soon to disappear. But Malik's mind for a strange reason sent a signal to his feet to stop, and so he did, standing before Bakura's body once again, still sleeping. Or was he dead? He wasn't sure.  
  
But he stooped down and put two fingertips to his neck and there was an average pulse and it seemed that everything was normal. He ended up walking back into the main part of his temporary home, and saw Rishido watching the news but when Malik entered the room he stood.  
  
"Anything I can get you Master Malik?" He asked. Malik shook his head 'no' slightly. He motioned for Rishido to sit back down, then himself walking over to a closet and pulled out a blanket. Rishido watched his master walk back into his own room as he shut the door. Once in his own room, dropping the blanket on Bakura. Malik wasn't evil, people. He would just do anything to get what he wanted. Caring wasn't a thing he would do often, especially not for traders, like the thief here. It was odd, that now Malik could get to Yuugi & co. whenever he wished to, and that his Millennium Rod would be the prize in their agreement. Yet, he had not asked for the item, so he would not get it, and although he denied himself to be a Rare Hunter, Bakura was almost always hanging out with Malik, and they somewhat enjoyed each other's company. Malik decided that under those circumstances made the two somewhat friends. And that perhaps, might have been the reason he decided not to let Bakura and his host, Ryou, freeze this night. Malik removed his shirt and crawled underneath his bed covers, letting the crickets under the stars and moon in the night sky provide as a lullaby for him to sleep.  
  
================================================ Yuugi's house.  
  
Anzu gasped as she shot out of deep slumber. She looked around and panicked, jumping out of the chair. It was dark, only a stream of light peeped in through the window. It was quiet, she only heard herself breathing very hard, and her heart beating fast. She took a deep breath as she remembered she had spent the night at Yuugi's house to look after him, and then,…then what? She glanced at Yuugi's digital alarm which displayed '4:23am' in red. Red… Blood was red. Something… about a nightmare? Yeah, she had a nightmare, that's right as she vaguely remembered it. Just the outline of the dream's details was what Anzu remembered. She looked back to Yuugi, who was peacefully sleeping. She remembered Yuugi was badly injured and that someone evil had him. Someone that deceived Anzu. Then another person came in and warned her? Yeah. That was all she could remember. The outline itself didn't seem that scary, but she remembered almost never being so scared in her life. She walked back to Yuugi and sat in the chair. Anzu wiped the sweat away from her forehead and the back of her neck with her hand. Her hair was moist and it clung to her face, from sweat or possibly, even tears. She was still short of breath but she felt better now. It was just a dream and that's all it was, right? She put her hand onto Yuugi's forehead again, it was warm, maybe a little above average and maybe that was why he was sweating so much. Or was it because he was having somewhat of a bad dream too? Poor Yuugi, she thought, moving the back of her hand to his cheek in which she lightly traced back and forth, up and down his ear to his chin, chin to ear, repeatedly, in the most reassuring and caring way. Yuugi had been through so much since he had completed the Millennium puzzle. It seemed everyone was after his Yami or the puzzle, or something to do with either one. Yuugi didn't do a thing wrong. He was merely a victim. Yuugi is a very brave and strong person, Anzu thought and smiled, pulling back her hand and looking at his clock once more, It was quarter of a.m. now, and she decided that she really needed the rest…  
  
Later that morning…  
  
Yuugi felt the blast and then remembering the comforting and reassuring presence of his Yami, vanishing. What he felt was an evil presence move in now. And it was to his very much surprise and terror, the voice of evil Bakura. The evil was consuming him, and it hurt like no other pain in the world could of described or came near close of. The five millennia year old thief was surprised at first, but it soon changed to his advantage. If he pretended long enough to be "Yuugi Motou" then he would be able to obtain his Millennium puzzle and put this brat, Yuugi in a world of pain while he did it. The kid put up quite a fight, more than the wimp, Ryou, could ever match. Yuugi, only being the host, not the soul that was switched, had more energy to take control. But did Bakura ever go down without a fight? I would think not. All the kid was able to do was merely let a few words out to the girl, the girl, Anzu. It was doubtful she thought anything of it, and so Yuugi's last attempt to warn his friends, failed. In the long period of time that Yuugi was unconscious and sleeping, it let the two think about a lot… and argue quite a bit as well. Yuugi kept going on about his friends in danger while Bakura, still in control of his unconscious body told him to shut up or else he was going to jump off a cliff and let Yuugi have control of his body right before he hit they ground. Bakura, could then think as much as he wanted without and further disruptions. Such questions, like 'If I'm in Yuugi's body, who's in Ryou's?' He supposed that the pharaoh was in his former host now. That's what anyone would expect, but with an event as strange as this… anything could happen. 'How did this happen?' was another question, but the most logical was the Millennium items… 'What happened to Malik? Did something happen to him?' We know the answer to this, folks, but Yami Bakura sure doesn't, now does he? But he's a smart boy so let's just say he guesses what happens. Even though he was merely a spirit, a soul, a Yami, whatever you like to call him, well, they slept too! Bakura was really used to this 'host-snatching' deal so, his skills were pretty impressive I might say, so even while he rested, Yuugi wasn't able to do anything he wanted unless he authorized it. Ryou would completely give up, and not remember anything once his Yami decided to rest and let him have control of his own body. But Yuugi, being the hero-like person he is, cared way too much about his friends to let some 'monster' take control and then not remember a thing. No, Yuugi struggled but he was at least able to watch what he did. But basically, it was like a bad movie, not being able to tell or warn your friends anything when they were in danger. But that's basically what had happened in mostly Yami Bakura's point of view and now the sun was up. Time to start those devious deeds, Bakura. Wakey Wakey! Eheh.   
  
Sunlight poured into the room, seeping across the room, over Yuugi's body, and then Anzu's and later in as the sun was directly into the window, the whole room. Mr.Motou opened the door slightly to see his grandson and Anzu sleeping. He hoped everything was okay since yesterday and he was sure it was. Too bad he was wrong, ne? The old man then went downstairs to prepare breakfast and head off to manage the game shop. Bakura woke, finally being able to control Yuugi's body one hundred percent. And in the weird way defying laws and science with the 'Yami makes Yuugi taller and eye color change' deal, our new Yuugi had slightly pointier hair, he was about the same height, but decided to keep the eye color down to red-ish violet, Yami's normal eye color. Bakura let out a yawn, and threw off the quilt covers on the boy's bed, the covers going over Anzu's head. The sleepy little devil's eyebrows perked up slightly, as he removed the quilts from the girl's face. He knew this girl. He was particularly messing with her just yesterday, before the apparent switch took place. In just more to be able to use the boy's entire body to do whatever he wanted, he had to the capability to look back on any memory or thought that Yuugi once had. The same with Ryou except his life was far more dull and boring than this here Yuugi Motou's was.   
  
Anzu stirred slightly before lifting her head up slowly, locks of brown hair falling into place. Bakura was silent as he watched Anzu wake. Her eyelashes fluttered and she blinked and deep blue eyes fell into focus. Her arms stretched out as she sat up, stretching out her hands as the tip of her fingers landed right on Bakura's nose. Bakura sat completely still during this whole process of Anzu's wake and stretch routine, his eyes almost in wonder. Was this Yuugi? No. C'mon, people, remember? Yami Bakura x Anzu fic? Huh? Yeah? Okay then. The point was, he was watching intrigued, a small, barely visible blush crept across his face as Anzu's glistening eyes rose to meet his in surprise.  
  
"..Yami? You're awake?" Anzu asked, pushing the chair aside and standing up. Bakura nodded, trying to act like Yami. So he thought 'serious' and put on a face that was supposed to be like Yami's but came out terribly wrong unfortunately.  
  
"Can Yuugi come out, is he - Yami, what's wrong with your face?" Anzu blurted out, closing her eyes quickly, noticing she spoofed, and then inhaled, exhaled and looked back to Yami now had the serious face back on. He pulled the covers aside again as he stepped out of the bed, and made the bed in silence. For some reason… this wasn't fun. Acting exactly like him was completely out of the question now. So he dropped the cover quilt half way into fixing the bed and turned to Anzu, brown flecks in his eyes, trying not to grin.   
  
"He needs to rest. Don't bother with it." Yeah, that's how he liked it. Commanding. He was in charge. No one told him what to do.   
  
"Arrh!" Anzu quickly growled to herself. "Sure. Fine." She mumbled, now mad. She put on her nice friendly face and walked to the door, opening it, actually throwing a glare to who she thought was Yami. She was the leader. She was bossy. No one told her what to do.  
  
Bakura was a bit taken aback at the girl's glare. Wasn't she just the scared little girl that was obsessed with caring for her friends? He was too lazy to remember about this 'Anzu Mazaki' girl. He decided not to be like Yami completely, right? He would not let her get away with this. He smirked, walking to the door, about to go through when he stopped and looked at her. Her brows arched in question.  
  
"Anzu? You know there is thing called bathing." He said casually. This most definitely wasn't the best he could think of, but he just wanted to see her downright pissed off at him. In which, that was the reaction he got, a glaring Anzu, who pushed him through the door and slammed it behind her and marched past him downstairs. She saw Yuugi's Grandpa setting down two plates of pancakes and he looked up at her. She practically read his mind.  
  
"Yuugi's resting and Yami's taking control now. Don't worry.." She said through clenched teeth as she sat down in a chair watching Bakura entering the scene. "He's more than fine." She spat and she stabbed the fork at the pancake. Mr.Motou looked from Anzu to Yami Bakura in confusion. He shrugged.  
  
"Have a nice day, kids… Oh, wait, today's Monday isn't it?" He nodded to himself as he took a cup of coffee and held it in his hands with a pair of keys. Anzu slowed down eating as Bakura just kept inhaling the pancakes, orange juice, and an apple. Rude table manners! Bad Bakura! Then seeing that Anzu got the idea, Yuugi's grandpa turned and left the two alone.  
  
Anzu dropped her fork, her mouth halfway open, Bakura was done eating already, and looked onto Anzu, and grinned. She quickly shut her mouth and swallowed. She just kept there for a while and then silently turned to the wall to read the time…She looked pale as she looked back to Bakura in Yuugi's body.  
  
"School." She said. "We have to get to school CMON WEVE GOT 30 MINUTES LEFT AND I STILL HAVE TO GO TO MY HOUSE TO CHANGE, OH MY GOD!" She screamed and jumped out of her chair, waiting for Yami to react.  
  
Bakura's jaw dropped as he looked onto Anzu in astonishment. What did she mean exactly by… 'school'? He saw those mortal children go in happy and come out miserable! It was a prison masked by the words EDUCATION! Oh My God, is right Anzu! What was Bakura going to do!? Anzu stomped her foot and urged.  
  
"Come ON! Until Yuugi's rested, we HAVE to go to school!" Anzu almost screamed.   
  
"Heh. I'm not going to school.." Bakura muttered coolly, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair. Anzu was furious now! She wasn't just mad, it was a full blown attack of fiery rage! BAM! Was the sound effect made by Bakura's chair hitting the ground. That's right, she had stomped right over to him and pulled the chair back. He looked up at Anzu, also furious. This was war!!!!   
  
"UPSTAIRS, CHANGE, NOW!" She screamed at him and crossed her arms. Jeez, Anzu's scary, isn't she? Okay, perhaps Bakura was going to start this 'war' right after he got changed and went to the mortal children prison called school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? What does everybody think? This is by far, the longest chapter I've written, it took me half a day, nearly! I could of done more but It's like… 2:13 a.m. now and I should get going, plus, I really wanted to get this chapter done with today, so, phew. I'm done with this one, 5000 words, whoo! Of course, chapter length may vary. Also! There was a lot of Malik and Isis in this chapter wasn't there? I heard or saw somewhere, it was like, Isis x Kaiba and I was like interested by that, so, if you want that in there too, you got it. If there were any major mistakes or out of character on any of these guys, please tell me. This YuGiOh piñata is a nothing without reviews inside to fill it up, but now I'm up to bat and guess what's the ball. Yes, the piñata. C'mon! I want more reviews than I can shake a stick at! Excuse the pun x.o;.. Ah yes! And Seta is still in here little cage, pissed off because she didn't get any hot guys saying hello to her. So, if you're a hot guy say hello to Seta or let her out of her cage because, ya know… I lost the key. Yeah. So. Review and tell me what's up. What you did this week, what you think of my story, and suggestions, yes, yes, that's the main fuel for this YuGiOh train… or was it piñata? Anyways! If you review and instant message me some time very, very soon, we can have a chat and you might be on our little show here next! Isis says you decide, the future's got many possibilities.  
  
Here's a preview of what's in store next chapter!!  
  
What's the real Yami's reaction to being in Ryou's body!?  
  
Yami Bakura and Anzu are in an all out war to conquer! Too bad he got them both stuck in detention!  
  
Will Anzu figure out that it's really Yami Bakura?! The answers and much, much more! On the next exciting episode of Sakura-Chan's YuGiOh fic! Tee hee. Love and peace to all,   
  
~~Sakura 


End file.
